


The Heir Specials

by Calligraphy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Alpha Carter Hall, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Rex Stewart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kai-ro, Beta Kara Zor-El, Family Feels, Father's Day, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Terry McGinnis, Sigma Kyle Rayner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: A collection of short stories taking place after certain chapters in my other fanfic, Batman Beyond: The Heir. These short stories will both fill in the blanks for some parts of the original chapters and bring some random entertainment. And in usual fashion there will be various references, shoutout to other DC shows/games and perhaps even some foreshadowing to future chapters and or later seasons. Enjoy!





	The Heir Specials

**(Takes place After Tomorrow's Dark Knight Pt.2)**  
  
_Neo Gotham, Sunday June 18_ _th_ _at 12:46PM. Gothamite Mall..._  
  
“Boy. Time sure does fly fast, huh?” Terry asked Rex as they walked through the Gothamite Mall.  
  
“I hope that was meant in the usual question form, and not a shot at the fact that I'm a glorified bird anthro like the ones people draw about in those fetish comics.” Rex said to Terry with a grin.  
  
“I'll pretend to ignore the fact that you somehow know about those fetish comics at all and ask later. But yes, I did mean that as a question.” Terry said.  
  
“Alright. Well why do you say time flies fast?” Rex asked.  
  
“Because, it's already been a week since you've been here in Gotham and going to school with me. And on top of that, it's already Father's Day.” Terry said.  
  
“Whoa, seriously? Thanks for reminding me! I almost forgot Carter is coming to the house today.” Rex said as he grabbed his phone to text Kai-Ro when the pure blood Thanagarian would arrive.  
  
“Oh yeah, Uncle Carter. It's been a long time since I've seen him. How's he doing?” Terry asked.  
  
“He's doing good. Still a tough old bird. And still trying to court Kyle.” Rex said with a slight grin.  
  
Ever since Shayera married John Stewart, Carter Hall accepted his soulmate's decision and came to grips with the fact that love and fate do not always intermix. But just because he wasn't romantically involved with her didn't mean he no longer cared. And after Shayera and John went missing during that Apokolips mission the normally strong Hawkman was despondent and depressed. That's when Kyle came to him to offer healing in his most difficult time. The two got better acquainted along the way and it wasn't long before Carter fell in love with Kyle. Since then the reincarnated hero has done many forms of courtship to gain the life Sigma's favor, from basic human gift giving to wild Thanagarian wing gestures to flaunt his strength and health. Kyle's response to this was usually a heavy blush of embarrassment or walking off and pretending he didn't know the crazy bird Alpha. But he was none the less flattered. However he has yet to full reciprocate Carter's affections and allow him to be his mate. So for the past seven years it's been a slow courtship. But it works just fine for them until they're ready to make it official.  
  
“It figures. I have to give him kudos for being such a determined guy, though. Most Alphas would've given up by now.” Terry said.  
  
“A Thanagarian Alpha isn't like most Alphas. Once we decide on a mate we pursue them for as long as they will allow, unless they die or say outright that they don't accept our feelings.” Rex explained with a proud expression.  
  
“Wow. That's pretty...deep. And I actually admire that mentality too, even if I don't totally understand it. Never had much luck with Alphas.” Terry said.  
  
“Maybe you haven't met the right Alpha just yet.” Rex said with a wink.  
  
“Tch, don't flatter yourself Stewart. Just because I'm considering this whole courtship thing doesn't mean I'll allow it.” Terry stated with a defiantly look.  
  
“We'll see, fruit bat. We'll see.” Rex said, and suddenly his phone rang as he got a response from Kai-Ro. He looked it over and sighed in relief. “Whew, I'm not too late! Carter shows up in an hour which gives me enough time to hurry back to the house and get ready for things. And Kyle said he just picked up the surprise we bought for Kyle. Sorry I have to go so soon.”  
  
“Eh, no problem. I got to get going myself. It's not just Father's Day, but my pops' birthday too. And me and panjo got a really special surprise for him.” Terry said.  
  
“Well good luck on your end then. Guess I'll see you at school tomorrow.” Rex and with a single wave ran off to catch the next bus.  
  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow!” Terry called out as he hurried to his car.

Rex had managed to get to the house he shared with Kyle and Kai-Ro in under ten minutes, and the trio wasted no time in getting things ready. Kai-Ro and Kyle prepared Carter's favorite Middle Eastern dishes, with some Western style food set on the side, while Rex set up the decorations. And while Kyle was distracted with putting on the finishing touches for their gift to the reincarnated hero Kai-Ro and Rex were putting the finishing touches on their gift to the older Lantern. Finally the time came and the doorbell sounded. Kyle immediately went to answer the door and was greeted by Carter Hall. Though many years have passed, his latest reincarnated form didn't look any older than Kyle did. His dark brown hair had dulled into a tan sandy color with the grey highlights he had developed and his once light brown eyes have grown a rich, dark brown shade that showed his many years of experience. He wore a trench coat despite the warm weather which made Kyle figure he literally flew over here.  
  
“Kyle. You look as enchanting as ever.” Carter said with a smile and took Kyle's hand, giving the back a tender kiss.  
  
“Heh, thank you Carter. You're looking pretty sharp yourself.” Kyle said with a smile as he stepped aside to let the Alpha into the house just as Rex and Kai-Ro walked into the room.

“Carter, it's very good to see you after so long. How was the debut of the antiques you dug up for the exhibit in Kyoto?” Kai-Ro asked.

“It was wonderful. Some of those artifacts we discovered date back to the time when Oda Nobunaga ruled Japan. I wish you all could've been there to experience. But fortunately we took plenty of photos so I can share it with you.” Carter said, taking out several pictures from the pocket of his trench coat.   
  
“That's great Carter. And you know, it's alright to take off that trench coat now. The blinds are closed and you're among friends now.” Rex said.   
  
“Hm. That's true. I suppose it can't hurt. And I am feeling rather constrained under this garment anyway.” Carter said and removed his trench coat, unleashing large greying tan hawk wings from their confinement. The older Alpha let out a sigh of joyous relief as he stretched his feathery limbs. “Ah, that feels so good! Even though I flew here I can't get enough of the moments when I can literally spread my wings.”  
  
“I know what you mean, Carter. I take advantage of every moment I can get when I can speak the Green Lantern oath and fly on the might of my will. Although my Power Ring often complains about having to be recharged more frequently than other rings.” Kai-Ro said with a chuckle.   
  
“Heh. Makes me wonder if dad ever had arguments with his Power Ring.” Rex said, looking at a picture of his father John Stewart on the mantle smiling in the photo. Then he turned back to everyone else. “Anyway, let's get this Father's Day part started!”   
  
“Yeah! Me and Kai-Ro made all of your Middle Eastern favorites, Carter. Including shawarma, tabbouleh, hummus with pita bread and baklava for dessert.” Kyle said.   
  
“Ahh, that sounds heavenly Carter. You are truly a man after my own heart. I promise to return the favor.” Carter said, taking Kyle's hand again but this time he bowed as he rested his forehead on the Sigma's fingers.   
  
“No problem. Just don't drop a beaten up criminal in front of my office...again.” Kyle said with a half amused, half deadpanned expression to which Carter looked down in embarrassment.  
  
“Yes, I know. Even still I would think that in this age of finding a lover through social media humans wouldn't be so bothered by the sight of a bruised up convict in front of a news office with a love note stapled on his shirt.” Carter said with a shrug.  
  
Meanwhile, Terry was getting the special Father's Day/birthday surprise he was working on for his dad. While Bruce kept Clark busy by visiting their surrogate sons and daughters of the Bat Family and Super Family the younger Wayne-Kent was on the Kent Farm preparing everything. And helping him prepare things was his dear aunt Kara Zor-El. When she's not out having intergalactic adventures or covering global crisis news reports, Kara can be found on the family farm that Sarah and Jonathan Kent owned. After the Kent couple passed away they left the farm to Kara, knowing how much it meant to her. And she was more than happy to keep the legacy of hardworking farm folks that her surrogate grandparents started alive. Plus it wasn't like she was totally lonely. She had her own super pet, an orange tabby named Streaky, and was often visited by a certain Omega hyper intelligent empathetic fifth generation cyborg. Anyway Terry was in the house on the farm property preparing for Clark's surprise.  
  
“I can't wait to see the look on pops' face when he sees the surprise. I hope he likes it.” Terry said as he hung up red and blue streamers with Krypto's help while the dog floated in the air.  
  
“Don't worry, Terry. You could give Clark a packet of gum and he'll be surprised if you just shoot off confetti. He's really easy to please.” Kara said and straightened out the handmade table cloth at one end while Ace and Streaky straightened it out at the other end.   
  
“Heh, yeah. Everybody says that he gets really emotional when it comes to family situations and what not. I mean he cried at all of my birthday parties enough to where I didn't need to cry for myself.” Terry explained with a grin as he tacked on the final streamer.  
  
“Ha! That sounds like dear old Clarkie. Makes you wonder if he ever needs to take artificial tears.” Kara said as she sat down the plates, utensils, cups and cake. “And there. That should do it. Now all we have to do is wait for the birthday boy.”

As if on que, the door bell rang and Terry signaled for Ace and Streaky to turn out the lights. The black Great Dane walked over to the light switch while the orange tabby cat got on his back and reached a paw up to switch off the light. The three animals hid behind the couch while Kara hid behind the chair at the head of the table. Terry then opened the door and smiled at his two parents.   
  
“Hey panjo, pops! I was worried that you wouldn't make it here. Me and Aunt Kara have been waiting.” Terry said.   
  
“Sorry about that, son. After Bruce met with Tim, Dick, Barbra and the others I went to visit Conner, Linda, Chris and well, my others. It was really nice seeing them all again.” Clark said with a smile.  
  
“That's really great. We should totally have a big family reunion some time.” Terry said with a smile as he stepped aside to let his parents in.  
  
“I agree, but only when Justin mentally prepares himself. He was already staggered by how many gifts from our sides of the family we brought back to the manor after we had father's day with your brothers and sisters.” Bruce said.   
  
“Oh yeah. And after a spectacular Father's Day like this, I don't think anything else could surprise me.” Clark said.

“You sure?” Terry asked and flicked on the lights, and immediately revealed the decorated room and Kara, Ace, Krypto and Streaky all popped out.   
  
“Surprise, Kal! Happy Birthday and Happy Father's Day!” Kara exclaimed as she blew the party horn while Ace and Krypto barked and Streaky meowed.  
  
Clark blinked in shock, then looked to the smiling faces of his husband and son. Then he looked back at his cousin and the heroic pets. And finally his baby blue eyes brightened up as happy tears went down his face. Needless to say Clark liked his surprise.  
  
Getting back with Rex and his little blended family he was enjoying the Father's Day dinner with Carter, Kyle and Kai-Ro. Everyone enjoyed the cuisine of the Middle East, however when it came time for seconds Rex went straight for the cheeseburgers. He enjoyed cuisine from the lands his mother's Egyptian linage came from, but he also enjoyed the good for your tongue yet bad for your thighs food from his father's all-American linage. Anyway after the blended family enjoyed their meal it was finally time to give Carter his present, and also surprise Kyle with his.   
  
“Happy Father's Day, Carter. Even though we're not exactly related you're a still a big part of my life. And Kai-Ro and Kyle's lives as well.” Rex said as he handed Carter a large, octagon shaped box that was white in color and wrapped with an orange ribbon.   
  
“Thank you so much, all of you. I truly appreciate this. I can only imagine what it is.” Carter said as he unwrapped the ribbon and lifted the lid from the box. When he did his eyes were greeted by the sight of a rolled up dark blue suede tool roll with his initials in shiny bright green calligraphy. He took out the tool roll and unrolled it to reveal several new archaeological digging tools with the handles made of polished wood and the metal parts made of copper.   
  
“We thought you would like a new tool roll with your initials since you say that sticky fingered fellow archaeologist likes to take yours. And we also took the liberty of getting new, durable copper tools.” Kai-Ro explained.   
  
“This is amazing! Thank you everyone! I will make use of these at my next dig.” Carter said.

“We're glad to hear that. Now we can finally have that baklava for dessert.” Kyle said as he started to get up from his seat on the couch.  
  
“Hold it, Kyle. Kai-Ro and I have a present for you also.” Rex said.   
  
“Indeed. It was custom made and took a while for the craftsman to make. We were afraid that it wouldn't come in time. But fortunately it did.” Kai-Ro said and took out a much smaller box, this one being rectangular in shape and light brown in color while it was wrapped with a violet colored ribbon.  
  
“Really? Oh boys, you're the best. Thank you so much.” Kyle said as he accepted the box.   
  
The older Lantern carefully unwrapped it then lifted the box and gasped at the contents. Inside was a glass pen that had a glittery silver handle and the classic clear, spiral shaped pen tip. What made this glass pen stand out, however, was that it had three different changeable pen tips with narrow cylinders attached. One was the stand ink pen tip which was already attached to the outer handle. The second was a calligraphy pen tip and cylinder while the other was a mechanical pencil pen tip and cylinder. There was also a small case with graphite pencil led and bottles of multiple colors.  
  
“Since you tend to forget to bring all of your pens and pencils for your work we talked to this craftsman we got to know while we lived in Metropolis. And he made this; a glass pen that's a mix of classic and modern.” Rex explained.   
  
“Yes. Now whenever you need to switch from writing in ink and need to write in pencil you just need to unscrew the pen tip and cylinder attachment from the outer handle, and screw in the other pen tip that you need.” Kai-Ro added.   
  
“Wow, thank you both! I can't believe you went the extra mile. It must have cost a fortune.” Kyle said.  
  
“Not really. The guy who made it said he'd do it for free if we could handle a pest control job for him.” Rex explained.  
  
“Oh, did he have a problem with roaches?” Carter asked.   
  
“No. He had a bothersome former girlfriend who wouldn't take a hint, and didn't want to involve the police.” Kai-Ro replied.

Back at the Kent Farm everyone enjoyed Clark's birthday. Ace and Krypto got to enjoy herding the sheep with him, Streaky engaged in some tree climbing with the Man of Steel and Bruce, Kara and Terry played his favorite game of haystack hide and seek. It was a really fun time, and finally the all decided to wind it down with giving out the presents.   
  
“Hey, Kal! Open mine first.” Kara said as she gave Clark a medium sized oval shaped blue box with red sports all over it, and a yellow ribbon wrapped around it.   
  
“Alright then.” Clark said as he accepted the gift. He unwrapped the box then removed the top to reveal a tablet looking device. “An electronic day planner – just what I've been wanting. Thanks a lot Kara.”   
  
“Anything for my cousin!” Kara exclaimed and hugged Clark tightly.  
  
“And you can open my Father's Day present too, panjo.” Terry said as he handed Bruce a small square shaped gray box with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it.   
  
“Thank you, Terry. I can't wait to see what it is.” Bruce said and unwrapped the box and opened it up to reveal a keychain...but it wasn't just any keychain. It was a keychain of his one true idol that he admires even to this day; the Gray Ghost. The normally stoic older Omega's eyes flew open and he smiled widely. “Oh my God! Terry, this is amazing! This looks just like the vintage keychain for the discontinued line of Gray Ghost portable accessories. This was the one thing I didn't get for my collection.”   
  
“Actually, panjo, that _is_ the vintage keychain from the discontinued line. Remember that charity ball for underprivileged kids I went to last month?” Terry asked.   
  
“Yes?” Bruce asked.   
  
“Well one of the people who attended is a big toy collector. And he asked me to help out with his toys for tots drive in return for a special toy of my choosing. I looked around his collection and saw this. So it was a no brainier to choose which toy I wanted to pick for your present.” Terry said with a smile.   
  
“Oh Terry, thank you so much.” Bruce said and gave his son a tender hug. After a moment he turned to Clark. “Now then, Terry and I can give you our present, dear.”   
  
“Great. I've really been looking forward to this.” Clark said with a smile.   
  
“Well, we hope you'll be that enthusiastic about it when you see it.” Bruce said and nodded to Terry, who pulled out something else form his jacket pocket. This item was wrapped in a thick layer of red wrapping paper with a black ribbon around it.  
  
“Gee, I wonder what's in here...” Clark said as he looked it over.   
  
“Don't even bother trying to x-ray it, pops. I learned from grandma and grandpa to wrap your gifts with lead lined material.” Terry said with a grin.   
  
“Blast it. I should've known something was up when they started asking you to help wrap the presents at Christmas.” Clark grumbled but decided to be a good sport and unwrapped the lead lined wrapping paper. When he did it unveiled an hour glass shaped eyeglass case that had a burgundy colored leather material. The case also had elaborate nature-like patterns in gold. “Well this is nice. I have been thinking of getting a new eyeglass case.”   
  
“It's not just an eyeglass case, Clark. Open it.” Bruce said.   
  
Clark looked at Bruce for a moment before turning back to the eyeglass case and opening it up. When he did he saw that the interior was made of soft, dusty rose shaded cushions and had an additional accessory. Stamped inside the lid half of the case was a picture of Bruce smiling brightly. And as Clark moved the case closer to get a better look the picture shifted from Bruce to Terry, who was also smiling, in a shifting shade of rainbows.   
  
“It's a lenticular photograph. Move it one way and it shows me, move it the other way and it'll show panjo.” Terry said.   
  
“We thought it would be the best way for you to have our pictures close when you're not at your desk where you keep our frames photos. Plus you won't get into trouble for looking up pictures on your phone.” Bruce explained.   
  
“So what do you think, pops? Do you like it?” Terry asked with a hopeful look. 

Clark looked at the eyeglass case in his hands for a moment more, then he looked up at his family with the happiest of smiles. He immediately stood up and took both his husband and son into his arms. And the two Omegas were only too happy to return the embrace. Though he already cried when he was first greeted to their surprise Clark couldn't stop the stray happy tear that fell down his left cheek.   
  
“I don't just like it, Terry. I love it. And I can honestly say that it'll never leave my sight. Especially since it'll have my glasses and I need them.” Clark said with a joking chuckle.  
  
“I still could never understand why you and Kara ever needed glasses. And prescription ones at that. You both have twenty/twenty vision.” Bruce said as he pulled back a ways from Clark.   
  
“Hey, what can we tell you? It adds to the persona. Anyway, let's polish off the rest of this birthday cake!” Kara exclaimed.   
  
“In your case, cousin, I think you mean demolish.” Clark said with a grin to which Kara childishly stuck her tongue out at her older cousin and everyone laughed.   
  
And so the day came to a close, with both Terry and Rex going to bed that night after their respective successful Father's Day celebrations. Though they enjoyed the holidays in different ways with different people the feelings amounted to the same thing. Everyone was happy and that was all that mattered.   
  
However, the happiness would come to a startling halt next week. And quickly Terry and Rex would go from enjoying a leisurely weekend to some fast paced weekdays as they try to stop a potential global crisis from happening. What is this crisis, you ask? Well I cannot say exactly. Only that a man with a rather  **toxic** heart is scheming while his “helper” slithers from the black  **ink** background to help him...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So yeah, if you have seen my Tumblr and deviantArt posts then you know that once again the third chapter for Batman Beyond: The Heir has been delayed further. I felt really bad about this and wanted to make it up to you guys. So when I found out that Father's Day also happens to be the birthday of our Man Of Steel I just had to do this! I was actually planning to make the specials anyway, but I was going to do them after the third chapter. Now as you can see that's out of the window. So yeah. Anyway I hope this makes up my bad tardiness in some way and I hope you guys liked this first of many specials!
> 
> Also, let us have a moment of silence after the tragic loss of Adam West who played the most iconic rendition of Bruce Wayne/Batman. Unfortunately the brightest stars don't live forever as we would like to hope they would. But you all can honor Mr. West's memory by continuing your support to DC and following your dreams just as he had when he started out. You could even try sending condolence letters or emails to his surviving family or Burt Ward, who played Dick Grayson/Robin in the original 1966 series.


End file.
